Rencontre explosive entre deux monde
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Hermione Granger est une sorcière de bientôt 17 ans, qui décide pendant les vacances d'été marquant la fin de sa sixième année de partir rendre visite à sa cousine Bella Swan qui est une moldue et vivant à Forks durant ses vacances Hermione risque de faire de nombreuses rencontres qui marqueront sa vie à tout jamais.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Hermione Granger est une sorcière de bientôt 17 ans, qui décide pendant les vacances d'été marquant la fin de sa sixième année de partir rendre visite à sa cousine Bella Swan qui est une moldue et vivant à Forks durant ses vacances Hermione risque de faire de nombreuses rencontres qui marqueront sa vie à tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hermione part aux USA

Chapitre 1: Hermione passe ses vacances à Forks

Bella dans cette fiction à 17 ans également et elle est au courant qu'Hermione est une sorcière et tout ce qui c'est passé dans le tome 2 de twilight a eu lieu y compris la rencontre entre les Rois lors du sauvetage d'Edward.

Par contre pour que certains événements concordent sa ne sera pas Félix et Démétri qui sont partis chercher Edward car ceux-ci étaient absent étant donné qu'ils étaient en mission.

Alice et Jasper par contre ne sont pas en couple et cette histoire se situe à peu près au milieu du tome 3 de twilight.

Sirius est vivant dans ma fiction et a été innocenté Harry vit donc désormais avec lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

PDV Hermione

Je venais de quitter Harry et les Weasley et je me dirigeai désormais vers l'aéroport de Londres pour ensuite l'avion en direction des U.S.A pour aller à Forks.

Je m'enregistrai à l'accueil avant de monter dans l'avion et celui-ci décolla vingt minutes plus tard.

Je me mis à lire pendant environ une heure et demi avant de m'endormir durant le reste du trajet.

Je fus cependant réveiller quand le pilote nous annonça que l'on allait atterrir et qu'il fallait attacher notre ceinture ce que je fis aussitôt, une fois que l'avion atterrit je me dépêchai de récupérer mes valises et me dirigea vers les toilettes, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et pas de caméra non plus, puis après vérifier je réduit mes valises que je mis ensuite dans mes poches et transplana en direction de Forks car il n'existait pas d'aéroport à Forks mais uniquement vers Port Angeles.

Une fois arriver à Forks je sortie ma voiture de ma poche et lui rendit sa taille normale avant de faire de même avec mes valises que je mis ensuite dans le coffre, une fois fait je me rendis ensuite au commissariat de Forks où j'étais sûre de trouver oncle Charlie.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demanda un sergent

\- Bonjour je voudrais parler au Shérif Swan s'il vous plaît ! lui demande-je

\- Très bien attendez un instant je vais le chercher ! me dit-il

\- Très bien merci

Cinq minutes oncle Charlie arriva et me regarda surpris avant de s'exclamer.

\- Hermione ! Quel plaisir de te revoir dit moi. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi oncle Charlie ? J'étais heureuse de le revoir

\- Bien merci tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois ! me dit-il.

\- Merci peux tu me dire où je pourrais trouver Bella j'aimerai la voir !

\- A cette heure-ci tu la trouveras chez les Cullen elle est tout le temps là-bas ! Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire

\- Donne-moi l'adresse et j'y vais !

Et c'est ainsi que je me rendis chez les Cullen.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec les Cullen

Chapitre 2 : la Rencontre avec les Cullen

Point de vue Hermione

J'arrivais finalement devant la villa des Cullen, elle était magnifique, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était très simple blanche avec des vitres en verre avec un étage, je me dirigeai vers la porte et frappai au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une magnifique jeune femme je ne put m'empêcher de la détailler, elle avait des cheveux longs de couleur caramel la peau pâle et les yeux dorés c'était un vampire ma cousine sortait avec un vampire!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Cela signifie dans ce cas que toute la famille sont des vampires. Bon sang ça c'est bien ma cousine!

\- oui bonjour, vous désirez ? me demanda la jeune femme

\- bonjour, est-ce que Bella est ici ? demande je

\- oui bien sur entrée ! me répondit elle

\- merci, dis-je

\- comment vous appelez-vous ? me demanda, t-elle.

\- Hermione je suis la cousine de Bella et vous comment vous appelez-vous?

\- je m'appelle Esmée

\- enchantée Esmée

\- tout le plaisir est pour moi Hermione et tutoie-moi s'il te plait

\- d'accord, mais à condition que vous faites de même

\- d'accord, dit-elle en me souriant

\- super ! lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire

\- viens, suit moi dans le salon

Esmée me dirigea vers le salon puis me présenta à sa famille

\- les enfants, dit-elle; mon amour permettait moi de vous présenter Hermione, la cousine de Bella

\- enchanté Hermione, me dirent-ils en souriant

\- également, leur répondis-je

\- voici mes enfants de gauche à droite Emmett, Rosalie ensuite on a Alice et enfin Jasper, me dit Esmée.

Mon regard se plongea dans son regard, il était plus que magnifique, il représentait la perfection incarnée, je n'eu aucun problème à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Jasper était mon compagnon, mon âme soeur.

\- enchantée et enchantée de te rencontrer enfin Jasper mon compagnon, lui dis-je en souriant

\- joie partagée ma douce et tendre compagne, me répondit Jasper

Je le devorer et déshabiller littéralement du regard et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger au contraire je dirais même plus que cela lui plaisait, puis Esmée m'adressa à nouveau la parole

\- et voici mon mari Carlisle. Me dis ensuite Esmée

\- enchanter Carlisle, dis-je

\- tout le plaisir est pour moi Hermione, me dit Carlisle en souriant

Puis il s'adressa à Alice.

\- veux-tu aller chercher Bella s'il te plaît?

\- bien sûre, lui répondit Alice

\- merci.

Puis elle partit et redescendit cinq minutes plus tard avec son frère et Bella.

\- BELLAAAAAAAAAA! m'exclame-je en criant, heureuse de la revoir.

\- HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE! si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, me dit Bella

\- tu m'a manqué, toi aussi, mais tu ne me présentes pas ton fiancé? lui demande-je.

\- oh pardon hermione! Permet moi de te présenter Edward, mon fiancé, Edward, je te présente Hermione ma cousine, dit Bella

\- enchanté, me dit Edward

\- moi de même, mais ne t'avise plus à blesser ma cousine compris? lui demande-je.

\- oui, me répondit Edward

\- bien alors où sa en ait avec les préparatifs du mariage? demande-je.

\- ça avance, c'est Alice qui se charge de tout, me dit ma cousine.

\- très bien Alice, pourrais-je t'aider dans la charge? lui demande-je en souriant

\- bien sûr, me dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

\- Super! m'exclame-je heureuse de pouvoir aider dans les préparatifs du mariage.

\- où vas-tu dormir Hermione? me demanda Esmée.

\- chez mon oncle et Bella ! lui répondis-je

\- tu reste ici pendant combien de temps? me demanda, ma cousine.

\- jusqu'à fin août après je retourne dans mon école terminer ma dernière année, lui dis-je.

\- alors je pourrai venir avec toi lorsque tu iras acheter tes fournitures scolaires? me demanda Bella

\- sans problème, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle heureuse, c'est vrai je lui avais promis qu'un jour je l'emmènerai visiter le Londres sorcier.

\- Hermione, tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît allons discuter un peu dans ma chambre pour que l'on apprenne à faire connaissance tout les deux, me dit Jasper

\- avec plaisir je te suis Jasper, m'exclame-je en lui tendant la main qu'il prit, nous enroulâmes nos doigts et nous montâmes dans sa chambre où nous discutâmes pendant 3 heures avant d'être appelé par Alice.

\- ALERTE GÉNÉRAL ON A UN GROS PROBLÈME RENDEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE DANS LE SALON **MAINTENANT**!

Puis nous sortîmes de la chambre de mon compagnon.


	4. Chapitre 3 : le retour de Maria

Chapitre 3 : Maria et son armée de nouveaux-nés

\- qui y a-t-il Alice? demande je.

\- Maria, me répondit-elle simplement

\- elle n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de mon compagnon où je te jure que je ne répondrai plus de moi, dis-je furieuse

\- j'adore te voir jalouse mon amour, mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi mon ange, me dit Jasper

\- encore heureux je t'aime Jasper, et je n'ai aucune envie que cette garce s'approche de toi et puisse te toucher, ou encore même t'embrasser tu es à moi, dis-je du voix possessive

\- oui je suis à toi tout comme toi tu es à moi, dit-il d'une voix convaincante et possessive.

Puis je l'embrassai avec passion et fougue, il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser puis nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

\- quoi?

\- désoler de vous déranger mais il faut que l'on mette en place un plan pour nous débarrasser d'à la fois Maria et son armée mais aussi de celle de Victoria, me dit Emmett

\- c'est qui celle-là? demande je.

\- c'est une nomade, James son compagnon avait essayé de me tuer il y a presque 2 ans maintenant, les Cullen on dut le tuer pour me protéger, et maintenant elle veut se venger en me tuant, me répondit Bella

\- Bella t'es vraiment douée pour t'attirer des ennuis pas possible, dis-je.

\- eh j'y suis pour rien moi ! Ce sont eux qui viennent à moi, me répondit-elle.

\- bon sang tu t'entendrais bien avec Harry lui aussi à ce don de s'attirer des ennuis, dis-je en rigolant

\- ah bon ? Et puis je te signale je ne fais rien pour m'attirer les ennuies, ce sont eux qui viennent à moi, me dit ma cousine en faisant une moue boudeuse

\- mais oui ! C'est exactement la même chose que me dit Harry depuis presque 7 ans maintenant ! lui dis-je en éclatant de rire, ce qui eu donc de la vexer quelque peu.

Puis nous discutâmes durant de nombreuses heures pour pouvoir mettre un plan en place pour nous débarrasser de Maria et Victoria ainsi que de leurs armées respectives.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mione rencontre les gardes

Chapitre 4 : Hermione rencontre les Volturi

PDV Extérieur (chez les Volturis)

Depuis que les Volturis avait rencontré cette jeune humaine avec ces deux Cullen la vie au château avait repris son calme et ils n'avaient plus rencontré de problème depuis. Ils se trouvés tous dans le grand salon en train de regarder les informations à la télévision quand l'un des sujets abordés attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Le reporter : nous sommes ici même à Seattle en direct pour vous parler de ces étranges disparitions et de ces meurtres qui ont lieu dans toute la ville, nous avons retrouvé des corps entièrement brûlés, retrouver dans leur voiture certaines personnes pensent qu'il s'agirait de l'œuvre d'un nouveau gang mais d'autres pensent qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'un tueur complètement fou furieux, alors laquelle de ces deux suppositions est vraie ? Nous espérons le savoir bientôt.

\- Félix, Démétri, Jane, Alec! dit Aro

\- maître? dirent les concernés.

\- allez-y et mettaient y un terme, leur répondit Aro

\- bien maître! dirent-ils.

Puis les gardes désignés partirent aussitôt vers l'aéroport pour prendre le jet privé de leur clan.

7 heures plus tard

Arrivé à Seattle

Les gardes Volturis se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'armée de nouveau-nés qu'ils détruisirent rapidement grâce au pouvoir d'Alec puis lui ils partirent à la recherche de leur créatrice qu'ils trouvèrent une heure plus tard puis ils l'interrogèrent avant de la tuer et de se rendre à Forks pour rendre visite aux Cullen.

Ils arrivèrent à Forks au bout de 2h de courses puis ils suivirent Démétri qui les dirigea vers la villa des Cullen, une fois arrivé à destination ils frappèrent à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui resta stupéfaite, quand elle vit les Volturis avant qu'un immense sourire étirât ses lèvres et qu'elle se mit à crier toute excitée.

\- aaah trop génial les Volturi en personne, s'écria Hermione en leur sautant dans les bras, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve de rencontrer un membre de votre clan, bienvenu à Forks, elle les lâcha ensuite, mais je vous en prie entrez je m'appelle Hermione

\- euh...enchantée Hermione, dirent les gardes surpris par son accueil puis ils rentrèrent et Hermione ferma la porte et les guida vers le salon.

\- bon maintenant que vous êtes là vous pouvez être que sûrs que je vais pas vous quitter désormais et j'ai des tonnes de questions à vous poser, ma cousine cette traître elle est partie vous rendre visite sans moi, et surtout sans me prévenir alors qu'elle sait au combien je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir vous rencontrer, dit Hermione

\- ta cousine? demandèrent les gardes

\- oui ma cousine Bella, leur dit Hermione

\- tu sais sur le moment la seule chose qui m'importais c'était de sauver Edward donc tu peux pas me reprocher le fait de ne t'avoir pas prévenu, lui dit Bella parlant pour la première fois

\- bonjour Alec Démétri Félix Jane, bienvenu parmi nous ! leur dit Carlisle

\- merci Carlisle et bonjour à toi aussi nous sommes là pour vous dire que nous avons réduit en cendre une femelle du nom de Victoria ainsi que son armée apparemment celle-ci en avez après vous, leur dit Démétri

\- oui nous étions au courant pour Victoria, mais nous ignorons qu'elle avait créé une armée de nouveaux-nés enfin nous avions des doutes mais nous n'étions pas sûrs, leur dits Carlisle

\- très bien quand compter vous transformer cette humaine? leur dit Jane en désignant Bella du doigt.

\- bientôt après notre mariage, dont vos maîtres seront les bienvenus s'ils souhaitent venir, leur répondit Bella.

\- bien maintenant que la discussions est terminée vous et moi allons pouvoir papoter tranquillement, leur dits Hermione puis s'adressant à Jasper à plus tard mon ange, puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Puis elle tira Jane vers elle et l'emmena dans sa chambre sachant que son frère et les 2 autres gardes suivaient.

\- bon commençons-vous vivez bien dans un château en Italie dans une ville appelée Volterra? leur demanda Hermione en s'installant sur le lit.

\- oui, mais tu nous connais depuis combien de temps? demanda Jane curieuse

\- ça va faire cinq ans maintenant que je suis au courant de votre existence, et je n'en aie jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, qui n'en soit pas informé de votre existence, pas même Bella elle est au courant pour ma nature ainsi que d'autre chose, mais je ne lui aie jamais parlé de l'existence de votre race dans notre communauté il nous est interdit de parler de votre race à une personne extérieure de notre communauté, leur dits Hermione

\- mais tu es une humaine, dit Félix

\- pas tout à fait ! En réalité je suis une sorcière, leur dit Hermione

\- Quoi? C'est impossible! Dirent-ils en même temps

\- Wingardium Leviosa, dit Hermione en pointant le vase sur la table avec sa baguette, et le vase se souleva de la table de 30cm environ et plana puis elle le refit descendre sur la table, cela vous va comme preuve? leur demanda Hermione

\- depuis combien de temps es-tu une sorcière? lui demanda Alec

\- depuis mes 11 ans et j'en ai 17 aujourd'hui, écoutez voilà ce que je vous propose chacun à notre tour on posera une question à l'autre et on devra répondre avec franchise sa vous va? leur demanda Hermione

\- ça me va, lui répondirent les gardes en coeur

-bien qui commencent ? demanda Hermione

\- moi où apprends-tu à faire de la magie? demanda Félix

\- dans mon école à moi maintenant ! la rumeur disant que votre roi le plus sadique c'est Caius, est-elle vraie ou non? demanda Hermione

\- elle est vrai, dirent les grades en souriant, maintenant à nous où se trouve ton école?

\- en Écosse ! est-il vrai que votre roi Aro peut lire dans vos pensées les profondes en vous touchant simplement et que votre roi Marcus peut déceler les liens entre les personnes ? leur demanda avec curiosité Hermione

\- oui c'est vrai mais comment es tu au courant? lui demanda les gardes surpris

\- on vous a étudié en classe, et pas seulement votre espèce votre clan aussi est étudié, après tout vos maître gouverne bien votre monde, enfin les vampires vivant chez les moldus et qui ont été transformés en vampire, alors qu'auparavant ils étaient que de simples moldus, leur dits Hermione

\- excuse moi mais sa veux dire quoi moldu ? lui demanda Démétri

\- c'est une personne dénudée de pouvoir magique qui n'est pas une sorcière, si vous préférez vous par exemple avant de devenir des vampires, vous étiez de simples moldus, désormais vous êtes en quelque sorte des créatures considérées comme magiques, enfin du moins dans mon monde c'est ainsi que sont considérées les personnes dénudées d'intelligence humaine, ou bien les créatures considérées comme mythiques comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les centaures,etc, lui dit Hermione

\- je vois et que compte tu faire dans l'avenir ? lui dit Démétri

\- et bien je retourne dans mon école en septembre faire ma dernière année, ensuite je viendrai ici et passerai mon BAC puis j'irai peut-être un an ou deux à l'université, avant de demander à Jasper de me transformer en vampire, mais il faudra que je m'isole un moment, sinon je risque d'être dangereuse pour n'importe quel être vivant, leur répondit Hermione

\- où achètes-tu tes fournitures scolaires? lui demanda Alec

\- au chemin de traverse c'est à Londres, je vous amènerai si vous voulez dès que je recevrai ma liste, leur proposa Hermione

\- avec plaisir tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'une fois transformée en vampire tu serais dangereuse pour n'importe quel être vivant, pourquoi ? lui demanda Félix

\- tout sorcier transformé en vampire devient surpuissant, et si tu n'apprends pas rapidement à te contrôler et à contrôler ta nouvelle puissance de magie, vous pouvez être sûr que toute une armée de nouveau-nés fraîchement transformés en vampire ainsi que des enfants immortels réunis, vous semblera être de véritable agneau comparé à un sorcier transformé en vampire n'ayant pas réussi à se contrôler entièrement, le carnage qu'il risquerait d'avoir serait beaucoup trop catastrophique et plus le sorcier à l'origine est puissant magiquement parlant et plus il est dangereux sous forme de vampire s'il ne se contrôle pas ! Leur dit gravement Hermione

\- charmant ! Dit Alec

\- il faudra prévenir les maître à ce sujet ! Dit Jane.

Les autres gardes acquittèrent quand on frappa à la porte

\- entrez ! Dit Hermione

\- Hermione il faut que tu descende j'ai eu une nouvelle vision concernant Maria, lui dit Alice

\- qu'elle reste loin de compagnon où je ne réponds plus de rien, dit en colère Hermione

\- navré mais elle semble déterminée à récupérer ton compagnon, lui dit Alice en riant

\- qu'elle reste éloignée le plus possible de mon compagnon où sinon je vous jure que je la tue, dit très en colère Hermione

\- j'aime te voir quand tu devient aussi jalouse possessive, ainsi que quand tu es en colère, dit Jasper en arrivant et en souriant puis il l'embrassa avec passion, et elle répondit aussitôt à son attaque.

\- je vous rappelle qu'on est là alors si vous pouviez vous lâchez et descendre s'il vous plaît merci. Dit Alice

\- désoler, dit Hermione

Puis nous descendîmes tous dans le grand salon pour mettre en place un plan pour nous débarrasser de l'armée de nouveaux-nés de cette garce de Maria.


	6. Chapitre 5 : plan de bataille

Chapitre 5 : Plan de bataille et Rencontre avec Maria et son armée de nouveaux-nés

PDV Exterieur

\- bon il faut que l'on arrive à la fois de se débarrasser des nouveaux-nés mais aussi de Maria, dit Jasper

\- Maria est à moi et pas la peine de discuter Jasper je refuse qu'elle puisse te toucher ou même t'effleurer tu m'appartiens et ça il faut que cette garce le comprenne et je me charge également de la réduire en cendres, après tu fais comme tu veux pour son armée mais elle je me la réserve, dit très sérieusement Hermione

\- excusez-moi mais peut-on savoir de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Jane

\- mille excuses Jane Maria la créatrice de Jasper a décidé de le récupérer, et comme elle sait qu'il refuse de retourner auprès d'elle, elle à décider de venir elle-même avec son armée de nouveaux-nés, et de nous réduire en cendres pour qu'elle puisse le récupérer, lui répondit Hermione

\- sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser faire, j'aime ma famille et ma compagne encore plus, je la tuerai de mes mains s'il lui venait à l'esprit de tuer ma compagne et je vengerais également ma famille si elle venait à être détruite, jamais je ne la rejoindrai, dit Jasper

\- très bien nous vous aiderons à la réduire en poussière, ainsi que son armée mais il faudra prévenir maître Aro, dit Alec

\- il n'y a pas de problème et nous vous remercions de votre aide elle nous sera très précieuse, dit Carlisle

\- j'appelle maître Aro, dit Jane et celui-ci répondit à la première sonnerie

\- oui Jane que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Aro

\- maître ! Les Cullen nous ont avertis qu'une armée de nouveau-nés dirigée par Maria avait l'intention de les attaquer, dans un peu moins d'un mois nous souhaitons avoir votre autorisation pour pouvoir les aider à se débarrasser de Maria et de son armée, dit Jane

\- vous avez mon autorisation pour les aider et en plus sa tombe bien nous avions l'intention de nous débarrasser d'elle rapidement combien sont-ils? Demanda Aro

\- pour l'instant ils sont 40, mais il est possible qu'elle décide d'en créer d'autres comme il est possible qu'il diminue Seigneur Aro, lui répondit Alice

\- 40 ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment est-ce possible que nous ne nous sommes pas rendu compte de cela? Jane je vous envoie du renfort le plus rapidement possible, soyez tous très prudent, dit Aro

\- promis Seigneur/Maître Aro, nous dîmes tous (à l'exception de Bella)

Puis Jane raccrocha

\- Hermione y a-t-il des sorciers au Mexique ? Demanda Jane

\- nous sommes de partout dans le monde, alors oui il y en a au Mexique comme il y en a aux États-Unis, lui dit Hermione

\- penses-tu qu'elle puisse transformer un sorcier un vampire ? Demanda Jane inquiète

\- si le sorcier ne prend pas des précautions ou qu'il n'est pas sur le qui-vive, s'il va du côté moldu ou qu'il ne jette pas de sort pour le prévenir, s'il est suivi d'une créature magique, ou s'il y a des créatures magiques dans les environs, oui il est possible qu'elle puisse transformer un sorcier en vampire, dit Hermione

\- c'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir doubler de prudence dans ce cas, dit Alec horrifié

\- oui effectivement, dit Hermione

\- serait-il possible de comprendre de quoi vous parlez? Quel est le problème si un sorcier est transformé en vampire? Demanda Carlisle

\- le problème Carlisle, c'est que si un sorcier est transformé en vampire, il commettra de véritables carnages une armée de nouveaux-nés combinés à des enfants immortels vous paraitrons être de véritable agneaux comparé à nous, étant transformé en vampire si le sorcier n'arrive pas au bout de 3 semaines, à se contrôler entièrement donc à la fois sa soif et ses pouvoirs magiques, il devient une véritable menace pour tout être vivant, vivant dans ce monde, lui répondit Hermione

\- charmant, dit Jasper

\- je vais demander à un ami de surveiller les papiers de registres du Mexique, si un sorcier ou une sorcière est transformée on le saura immédiatement, dit Hermione

\- ça serait bien comment vas-tu le contacter ? Demanda Jasper

\- par la cheminée bien sûr ! Dit Hermione

\- comment ça par la cheminée ? Demanda Carlisle stupéfait

\- vous allez voir ! Dit Hermione en souriant

Hermione se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon, puis sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège faisant apparaître du feu dans la cheminée, puis elle sortit de son sac un petit sac contenant de la poudre et en jeta un peu dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes, puis elle s'agenouilla est dit distinctement : "Jérémy bureau d'information. Ministère de la Magie du Mexique". Un visage apparut quelques minutes à travers les flammes

\- Hermione quel plaisir de t'entendre comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jérémy

\- très bien merci et toi ? Répondit Hermione

\- je vais très bien merci, alors qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter ? Lui demanda Jérémy

\- je viens de trouver mon âme-soeur et je viens de revoir ma cousine, lui dit Hermione en souriant

\- félicitation Hermione bien que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Jérémy en souriant

\- merci je voudrais que tu consultes de temps en temps, le registre des transformations en vampire des sorciers vivant dans ton pays, dit Hermione

\- que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Demanda Jérémy inquiet

\- Maria nous cause des problèmes, elle veut mon compagnon et elle a créé une grande armée de nouveau-nés, pour espérer réussir à atteindre son objectif et j'ai peur que dans sa folie, elle transforme un sorcier sans qu'elle ne le sache, car comme c'est le cas pour beaucoup de vampire, elle n'est pas au courant de notre existence, lui répondit Hermione

\- de quel côté se situe Maria ? Demanda Jérémy

\- du côté moldu, lui répondit Hermione

\- très bien je fais passer le message à tous les habitants du Mexique, est-ce que par hasard tu sais où elle est précisément ? Demanda Jérémy

\- non aucune idée désolée, dit Hermione

\- ok t'en pis merci même Hermione à bientôt ! Lui dit Jérémy

-à bientôt Jérémy ! Lui répondit en retour Hermione

Puis la communication se coupa, quand Hermione se releva et se retourna, tout le monde la regarda les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte se qui déclencha un fou rire chez la jeune femme.


	7. Chapitre 6 : rapprochement avec Hermione

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement avec Hermione

Note auteur : je vais changer la taille d'écriture pour que celle-ci soit plus grande car sur mon traitement de texte l'écriture est plus grande il doit donc rétrécir lorsque je le mets sur le site fanfiction alors ne soyez pas surpris si la taille change tout d'un coup.

Pour ceux qui m'ont dit qu'il trouvait le rapprochement trop rapide et que Jasper aurait raconté son histoire à Hermione sachez qu'il ne lui en a pas parlé. Elle connait son histoire car ils l'ont étudié quand elle était en troisième année et que leur professeur leur à parler des vampires ainsi que de toute leur caractéristique elle sait donc depuis presque 4 ans qu'il y a une possibilité qu'elle puisse être la compagne d'un vampire. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'il se reconnaisse tous les deux très rapidement et qu'un rapprochement commence à se faire entre eux deux.

PDV Hermione

\- eh bien messieurs dames inutiles de faire cette tête-là voyons ! Dis-je en souriant

\- comprend nous ma chérie ce que tu viens de faire est plus que surprenant et incroyable, me dit Jasper

\- je reconnais que ce que je viens de faire sort de l'ordinaire pour vous mais chez nous c'est l'un de nos moyens de communications les plus rapides, lui répondis-je

\- vous utiliser pas les téléphones dans votre monde ? Me demanda Jane

\- non, tous les objets électroniques ne fonctionne pas dans notre monde donc il n'existe pas de prise électrique, de télévision, de lecteur dvd, ou de lecteur multimédia, lui répondis-je

\- c'est impossible ! Comment faites-vous pour vous coiffer si vous allez à une fête et vous avez les cheveux bouclés et que vous les voulez raides il vous faut bien une prise pour vous faire les plaques, me dit Alice scandalisé

\- et bien dans ce cas on utilise une multitude de potion et de sortilège pour que l'on puisse passer des cheveux bouclés à raides en général pour ce travail il faut compter plusieurs heures avant d'obtenir le résultat que l'on veut. Mais je t'assure il n'existe rien d'électronique chez nous à l'exception de la radio, mais celle-ci ne diffuse que des informations uniquement que ce soit au niveau national ou international, lui dis-je

\- comment correspondez-vous alors ? Me demanda Rosalie

\- par lettre et dans ce cas c'est les hiboux qui les emmène à leurs destinataires, par cheminée comme vous venez de le voir quand le destinataire vit dans un autre pays à condition que la cheminée soit connectée au réseau, et le dernier moyen et par patronus mais je ne sais pas encore l'utiliser en forme de "messager" en quelque sorte, lui répondis-je

\- es ce qu'un patronus ? Demanda Démétri

\- un patronus est unique pour chaque personne. Il est la représentation du « Moi » intérieur du sorcier qui le lance, c'est un acte de magie très avancé. Peu de sorciers sont capables de le lancer. Il est nécessaire pour le lanceur de penser à un souvenir particulièrement heureux pour réussir à lancer ce sort. Mais aussi avoir une magie très puissante si on veut faire un patronus corporel en général la plupart des sorciers sortent simplement un peu de brume. Il nous permet de bénéficier ainsi d'une très grande protection contre les Détraqueurs. Son incantation est Expecto Patronum, leur explique-je

\- qu'est-ce qu'un détraqueur ? Demanda Edward

\- surement la pire créature qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre, c'est une créature qui ressemblerai presque à un fantôme physiquement désoler mais c'est la seule image que j'ai qui se rapproche le plus à un détraqueur dû au fait que ces deux catégories peuvent voler, mais par contre un détraqueur n'a pas de visage et il possède des mains horribles n'importe quel créature vivant sur cette planète s'enfuirai et ce cacherai en le sentant car croyez-moi vous les sentirez bien avant que vous les verrait.

\- pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle

\- dès qu'un détraqueur s'approche vous commencer à sentir que d'un coup la température vient de chuter de façon prodigieuse toute les plantes meurent et se changent en glaçons à leur approche et comme si ca ne suffisez pas, plus il se rapprochera de vous et plus vous sentirez tous vos plus mauvais souvenirs remonter à la surface leur présence vous effacera tout bon souvenir pour ne vous laisser qu'avec les pires et ils se nourrissent de ça. De nombreuses personnes sont devenus fous à force d'être sans arrêt en contact avec eux, et ont complétement perdu l'esprit tandis que quand ils utilisent leur arme ultime, vous êtes officiellement déclarer et reconnu cliniquement mort cérébralement.

\- comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Esmée en murmurant tandis que tous les autres c'étaient figés

\- ils vous aspirent votre âme Esmée une fois que votre âme à quitter votre corps vous n'êtes plus qu'une coquille vide et à jamais perdu entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts vous êtes coincés entre deux univers dont vous n'en vous sortirez jamais si un sorcier vous prend en pitié il peut vous achever mais vous, vous ne verrez pas la différence ni vous la sentirez car vous n'êtes déjà plus chez les vivants mais vous ne serez jamais non plus au paradis ou en enfer par exemple vous n'existez tout simplement plus pour personne. Je sais que c'est le cas chez les vampires même si c'est très rare que certains croit qu'ils n'ont plus leur âme mais ils se trompent ils l'ont toujours temps qu'ils peuvent bougés, vivre, etc. c'est qu'ils ont leur âme sans eux ils ne seraient rien absolument rien.

\- arrives-tu à faire à patronus Hermione ? Demanda Jasper

\- oui, je me suis beaucoup entrainer pour pouvoir exécuter le sortilège et surtout arriver à faire en sorte que j'obtienne un patronus corporel, lui répondis-je en souriant qu'il me rendit en me regardant avec amour, et je me sentis rougir sous son regard intense.

\- tu veux bien nous le montrer s'il te plait ? Demanda Jane

\- bien sûr, lui répondis-je

Puis je fis apparaître mon patronus et à ma grande surprise au lieu que ce soit une loutre qui sortit ce fut un tigre voilà qui était surprenant.

\- il est magnifique, me dit Carlisle

\- merci Carlisle mais pour tout te dire je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que ce soit un tigre qui soit sorti car normalement mon patronus est ou plutôt était une loutre, lui dis-je

\- c'est peut-être dû au fait que tu es désormais la compagne de Jasper qui fait que ton patronus est changé Hermione, me dit Bella

\- oui c'est possible, lui répondis-je tout en réfléchissant

\- ça vous plairez de visitez le Chemin de Traverse avec moi un de ces jours, leur demande-je

\- avec plaisir, répondirent en coeur les Cullens, Bella et les gardes Volturi.

\- alors c'est décidé vous viendrez avec moi faire les courses de rentrée, dis-je

\- quand iras-tu les faire tes courses ? me demanda Alec

\- vers fin Juillet début août à peu près, lui dis-je

\- il faudra que l'on est l'accord des maitres mais je ne pense pas qu'ils diront non, me dit Démétri

\- tu peux nous parler un peu de toi Hermione pour qu'on te connaisse un peu mieux ? Me demanda Carlisle

\- il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi à part que je suis une sorcière à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse je vais entrer en dernière année et passer mes ASPIC qui est l'équivalent du bac chez les moldus, j'ai bientôt 17 ans et mes deux meilleurs amis sont Harry et Ron, dis-je

\- et où habites-tu ? Demanda Esmée

\- à Londres

\- et comment vas-tu à l'école ? Demanda Félix

\- elle prend un train à Londres qui l'a conduit ensuite au village en bas de son école, répondit Bella à ma place

\- comment le sais-tu mon ange ? Demanda Edward à ma cousine

\- elle me l'a dit, répondit simplement ma cousine

Et c'est ainsi que l'on passa le reste de la journée à parler et à faire tous connaissance au fur et à mesure.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Destruction de Maria

Chapitre 7 : Destruction de Maria et de son armée.

PDV HERMIONE

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les Volturi étaient avec nous et l'on pouvait dire que les gardes et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés avec Félix j'entretenais une relation grand frère/petite sœur, avec Démétri une relation de confident/confidente c'était créer, nous parlons aussi souvent de combat et de guerre que nous avons vécu ce qui faisait qu'on se retrouvait avec pas mal de point commun, avec Alec une relation amicale où nous nous racontions tous les endroits que l'on avait vu et visité et enfin avec Jane une relation plutôt de celle se rapprochant de meilleure amie, nous rigolions souvent ensemble et nous faisions également des sorties parfois étant accompagnées de ma cousine Bella ou bien de Jasper ou encore les deux à la fois.

En parlant de Jasper, lui et moi prenions le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître en profondeur, avant d'envisager de sortir ensemble et de compléter le lien d'âme sœur. Ainsi nous parlâmes de nos goûts, de nos dégoûts, ce qu'on aimait et ce qu'on n'aimait pas comme livre, de nos passions, de nos différents moyens de nous détendre et/ou de nous défouler, je lui parlais aussi de Poudlard et de ses environs, et je voyais à ce moment là, à quel point il était fascinait par mon école, ainsi que de mon monde quand t'on en parlait.

Depuis l'arrivé des Volturi je remarquais qu'Alice regardait souvent Démétri discrètement et qu'alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard et vu le regard et le comportement qu'elle adopte quand il est là ou dans les parages je pense qu'elle a dû reconnaître Démétri comme étant son âme sœur.

Je la plaignais sincèrement car d'après ce que Démétri m'a dit il est en couple avec une garde du nom d'Heidi depuis cinq mois maintenant, avant ils n'étaient qu'amants depuis au moins deux siècles et ils ont décidé d'officialiser leur relation il y a cinq moins de cela. Et d'après ce que je sais Heidi est le total opposé d'Alice, elle est grande, possède un corps de mannequin avec une poitrine plus que généreuse, des cheveux longs bruns virant au roux, et en plus de ça elle fait tourner toutes les têtes des personnes qu'elle rencontre homme comme femme.

Tandis qu'Alice elle est tout le contraire elle est plutôt petite de taille, elle possède des cheveux courts, elle possédait une poitrine entre petite et moyenne, et même si elle était elle aussi magnifique, il était impossible que Démétri la choisit à la place d'Heidi à moins qu'il ne l'a reconnaisse comme étant sa compagne, ce qui m'attristais beaucoup.

Et soudain je sentis mon compagnon ce dirigeait vers moi, ce qui m'apaisa et me fis sourire. Il rentra alors dans ma chambre, ferma complètement la porte et me pris dans ses bras.

\- qui y a-t-il ma chérie ? Me demanda t-il

\- je suis inquiète pour Alice, lui répondis-je

\- pourquoi ? Me demanda t-il surprit

\- je crois qu'elle a reconnu Démétri comme étant son compagnon, lui dis-je

\- et alors où le problème ? C'est plutôt bien qu'elle est trouvée son âme sœur depuis le temps qu'elle est seule non ? Me dit-il

\- oui, si Démétri était libre mais il est en couple et je le vois pas plaquer sa petite amie pour Alice, et ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire mais Alice est tout le contraire de sa petite amie physiquement, sa petite amie se rapproche plus physiquement de Rosalie ou de tes cousines de Denali dont tu m'as parlé, lui répondis-je

\- oh je vois ! C'est en effet embêtant pour Alice ! T'as t-il dit depuis combien de temps il était en couple ? Me demanda t-il

\- oui, depuis cinq mois et avant sa ils étaient amants depuis deux siècles, ils ont décidé d'officialiser leur relation il y a quelques mois, lui répondis-je

\- merde ! Comment va-t-on faire pour lui épargner cette déception ? Me demanda t-il

\- il faut lui dire Jasper avant qu'elle décide de lui parler et qu'ensuite elle se prenne un râteau magistrale et qu'elle décide de mettre fin à sa vie, lui dis-je gravement

\- tu as raison, acquiesçat-il, mais dans ce cas qui de nous deux va lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda t-il

\- hum…Moi, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, dis-je

\- très bien je te souhaite bonne chance, me dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche faisant ainsi palpiter mon cœur.

Je lui souris tendrement quand nous entendîmes Alice nous appeler, nous descendîmes donc en vitesse où elle nous regarda le visage inquiet.

\- que ce passe t-il Alice ? Lui demande-je

\- Maria arrivent avec sont armée ils seront là dans deux jours, me dit-elle

\- très bien on va reprendre l'entrainement maintenant alors, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre l'un des nôtres, dit Jasper

\- les renforts seront là dès ce soir, me dit Démétri

\- on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre qu'ils soient là pour commencer l'entraînement Démétri, s'il le faut on fera une autre séance d'entraînement ce soir quand ils seront arrivés mais en attendant il faut que l'on se prépare tous rapidement, dis-je

\- elle a raison Démétri commençons l'entraînement maintenant et faisons en une autre ce soir nous n'avons que deux jours pour nous préparer à l'attaque de Maria et de son armée de nouveau-nés, dit Félix

\- très bien préparons nous alors, dit Démétri

Et c'est ainsi que durant toute l'après-midi nous nous entrainâmes les gardes Volturi et les Cullen ensemble et moi de mon côté heureusement ma cousine n'était pas là aujourd'hui sinon elle aurait paniquée.

Je prépara donc de nombreuses potions pour tenir durant toute la bataille, des potions de guérisons spéciale vampires et aussi pour moi, des potions pour me rendre aussi forte qu'un vampire physiquement qui agit pendant 3 heures, des potions pour me rendre invisible, d'autres pour affaiblir une vingtaine de vampires ce qui fait que chacun d'entre eux en auraient chacun au moins un à éliminer.

Moi me réservant Maria, qui voulait à tout prix récupérer mon compagnon, ce dont-il était hors de question, Jasper était à moi et uniquement à moi. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le garder.

Je travaillai également mes sorts capables de me débarrasser d'un ou plusieurs vampires juste au cas où, puis quelques heures plus tard d'autres gardes Volturi arrivèrent pour nous prêter main forte lorsque la bataille aura lieu. Je discuta un moment avec chacun d'entre eux avant de me dirigeai vers Alice.

\- Alice pourrais-je te parler en privé s'il te plait ? Lui demande-je

\- bien sur Hermione, me répondit Alice

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre une fois entrée, je fermai la porte à clé pour être sûr de ne pas être déranger avant que nous ayons fini de parler.

\- de quoi voulais-tu me parler Hermione ? Me demanda Alice

\- de Démétri Alice ! Est-ce que tu l'as reconnu comme étant ton compagnon ? Lui demande-je

\- oui et alors ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Alice je ne veux pas te blesser mais il faut que tu le sache, Démétri est en couple et il ne risque certainement de la quittée pour se mettre en couple avec toi, d'abord parce que tu n'es pas son genre et ensuite parce qu'il la fréquente depuis bien trop longtemps, lui dis-je

Elle me regarda alors si elle pouvait pleurait je suis sûre qu'elle serait en ce moment en larmes.

\- comment elle physiquement il te l'a dit ? Me demanda t-elle

\- Alice je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait que tu sache sa, lui dis-je

\- dit moi s'il te plait Hermione, me dit-elle suppliante

\- elle ressemble physiquement à se qui ce rapproche le plus de Rosalie ou des sœurs Denali, lui dis-je avec compassion

\- je vois je n'ai donc aucune chance de le séduire, me dit-elle triste, merci de m'avoir prévenue Hermione, me dit-elle reconnaissante avant de quittée ma chambre

\- je t'en prie Alice, lui dis-je triste pour elle.

A partir de ce moment là Alice évita soigneusement Démétri jusqu'au jour de la bataille. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs très vite, mais grâce aux différentes potions que j'avais faites, nous gagnâmes assez facilement et j'avais tué Maria pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse plus jamais de mal au gens et qu'elle ne tente plus jamais de récupérer mon compagnon.

Après cela, tous les gardes Volturis partirent mais avant cela Alec,Démétri,Félix et Jane m'embrassèrent tous rapidement pour me dire au revoir, puis ils partirent rejoindre les autres, qui ne les avaient pas attendu, eux se contentant de me dire au revoir de loin ce qui m'avait étiré un sourire amusé.

Puis nous rentrâmes tous à la villa, où Edward partit aussitôt rejoindre ma cousine, Carlisle et Esmée eux s'installèrent dans le salon où ils se mirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se rassurer, Emmett et Rosalie eux avaient leur façon à eux de se réconforter l'un l'autre, heureusement que j'avais insonorisé leur chambre parce que c'était vraiment gênant de les entendre aussi non, tandis que Jasper et moi nous avions décidé de faire une partie d'échec pour nous détendre.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Visite à Londres partie 1

Chapitre 8 : Visite au Chemin de Traverse. Partie 1

Réponse à lilylys : les couples entre âme sœur ne se reconnaissent pas forcément toujours du premier coup et/ou à la première rencontre et parfois c'est seulement l'un des deux qui reconnait l'autre. Quand à Alice après les révélations d'Hermione celle-ci est partie dans sa chambre où elle s'y est enfermée pour le reste de la journée.

 _\- Langue étrangère_

PDV Hermione

Plus d'un mois et demi est passé depuis mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis et ma rencontre avec les Cullen. Ma relation avec Jasper avait avancé nous étions plus proche que jamais et je savais que quand je repartirai à Poudlard Jasper allait terriblement me manquer.

La météo d'aujourd'hui était idéale à Londres, et je prévoyais de leur faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse en espérant qu'ils apprécieront eux et mes amis Volturi. Je décidai d'ailleurs de les appeler avec le téléphone de Jasper en contactant Félix. Celui-ci me répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Oui allô qui c'est ? Me dit Félix

\- salut Félix c'est moi Hermione ca va ?

\- Hermione ! S'exclama t-il heureux, comment vas-tu ma belle ? Me demanda t-il

\- très bien et toi ? Lui demande-je

\- très bien merci Hermione, me répondit-il

\- tant mieux alors, comment vont Démétri, Alec et Jane ?

\- ils vont très bien et ils te saluent, me répondit-il

\- Félix est-ce que vous êtes libre aujourd'hui ? Demande-je

\- dans une heure oui, pourquoi ? Demanda t-il

\- j'aimerai vous faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui vu que la météo le permet avec les Cullen et ma cousine, lui dis-je

\- vraiment ? Tu es sérieuse ? Me demanda t-il tout excité

\- bien sûr, bon il faut également que vos rois soit d'accord je ne voudrai pas créer un incident diplomatique en vous emmenant avec moi sans qu'ils ne le sachent, on sait jamais s'ils venaient à avoir besoin de vous, lui dis-je

\- combien de temps durera la visite ? Demanda Félix

\- toute l'après-midi puisqu'il faut que j'achète également mes fournitures scolaires, lui répondis-je

\- très bien bon Hermione vu que je suis actuellement avec mes rois sache qu'ils sont d'accord, tu passe donc à quel heure nous chercher à moins qu'on se retrouve à Londres ? Me questionna Félix.

\- quoi ? Tu es avec tes rois ? Bon sang Félix pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis plutôt je t'aurai appelé plus tard ! M'exclame-je

Je l'entendis éclater de rire à travers le téléphone

\- crois-moi, si je n'avais pas eu leur permission je n'aurai même pas décroché, me dit Félix

\- tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas fâchés ? Demande-je anxieuse

\- non, ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Me dit-il amusé

\- bon alors dans une heure et présente mes excuses au près de tes rois pour le dérangement occasionné, lui dis-je

\- à tout à l'heure Hermione et mon maître Aro me charge de te dire que tu ne dérange nullement et qu'il espère un jour te rencontrer, me dit-il

\- dit lui que ce sera avec plaisir de faire sa connaissance à lui ainsi qu'à ses frères, lui dis-je

\- ils t'entendent tous, et maître Caius dit qu'il a hâte de te rencontrer, me dit Félix

\- combien de personne a-t-il torturé c'est trois derniers mois ? Demande-je

\- pardon ?! Me demanda Félix stupéfait

\- ma question était pourtant simple Félix ! Lui dis-je surprise

\- j'en ai torturé quatre ces trois derniers mois, me dit Caius

\- Roi Caius, c'est un honneur de pouvoir vous parler en personne même si ce n'est pas en face à face, lui dis-je respectueuse

\- pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir combien de personne j'avais torturé ? Me demanda Caius

\- pour savoir si votre réputation est réelle ou si elle est mensongère Seigneur Caius, lui dis-je simplement avec le sourire qui devait sentir à travers le téléphone

\- laquelle je vous prie ? Me demande t-il amusé

\- celle sur le fait que vous êtes le plus sadique des trois rois niveau torture, lui répondis-je

\- oh ! Alors qu'elle est votre pronostic ? Me demanda t-il

\- qu'elle est un peu exagérée pour ne pas dire beaucoup Seigneur Caius ! Quatre personnes en trois mois c'est très peu pour quelqu'un ayant la réputation d'être le plus sadique, surtout des rois ! Lui dis-je

\- vraiment ? Je peux vous assurer que mes victimes sont loin d'être d'accord avec vous, me dit-il d'une voix basse presque menaçante

\- vous ne faites pas le poids si vous essayez de me faire et vous êtes moins sadique que le tyran que nous avons dans notre monde Seigneur Caius, à cause de lui notre peuple en Angleterre n'existera plus bientôt. Lui dis-je d'une voix triste et déprimée

\- toute mes excuses Hermione, me dit-il d'une voix compatissante

\- merci, lui répondis-je avec une envie de pleurer, vous avez de la chance Seigneur Caius vous au moins vous n'avez jamais eu ce genre de problème à régler avec vos frères, et vous n'êtes pas en état d'alerte maximal pour la deuxième fois en presque 40 ans à cause de la guerre Seigneur Volturi, lui dis-je

\- c'est vrai, acquiesça t-il à travers le téléphone

\- dites à vos gardes d'éviter de prendre leurs pendentifs si vous ne voulez pas être envahi par nos ennemis qui seront déterminés à vous liquider, lui dis-je, ce serait préférable également qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués durant notre sortie.

-très bien mais je me demande bien pourquoi vos ennemis voudrez nous envahir, me dit Caius

\- navré mais j'ai du mal à vous imaginez vous et vos frères vous agenouiller devant notre tyran et accepter qu'ils vous donnent des ordres vous parlant soit avec mépris soit mielleusement pour ensuite vous tuer dès que vous ne lui serez plus utile, Seigneur Caius, si on rajoute en plus une séance de torture en règle si il est de mauvaise humeur ou que la mission qu'il vous aura confier ne lui apporte pas satisfaction, quoique parfois il tue ses alliés en cas d'échec après une séance de torture en règle. Je pense que vous avez quand même assez de fierté vos frères et vous pour vous agenouiller devant lui, et malheureusement pour vous il tue tous ceux qui on le malheur de lui dire non, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que mon meilleur ami à perdus ses parents, parce qu'ils refusaient de se lié à lui et autre exemple l'un de mes amis lui à ses parents qui sont déclarés cliniquement mort cérébralement après avoir été torturé pendant des heures par ses partisans, alors je pense que vous comprendrez Seigneur Caius que je craigne pour votre sécurité, lui dis-je anxieuse

\- oui en effet je comprends tout à fait Hermione, me souffla t-il en réponse à mon discours à voix basse

\- dites à Félix, Jane, Démétri et Alec d'être prêts dans une demi heure je viendrai les chercher par portoloin, rendez vous dans le hall du bureau où se trouve votre secrétaire, lui dis-je en consultant ma montre

\- très bien mais qu'est ce qu'un portoloin ? Me demanda Caius

\- c'est l'un de nos moyens de transport Roi Caius, il nous permet de nous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes et ce peut importe la distance, lui répondis-je

\- vraiment voilà qui est très pratique, me dit Caius

\- en effet ! Lui dis-je simplement

\- très bien c'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous Hermione et bonne journée, me dit Caius

\- de même Roi Caius et bonne journée à vous aussi, lui répondis-je

\- à tout à l'heure Hermione, me dit Félix qui venait de récupérer son portable

\- à tout à l'heure Félix, répondis-je

Puis je raccrochai, et sortie de ma chambre pour descendre rejoindre les autres dans le salon où ma cousine ce trouvait.

\- ca vous direz de venir avec moi aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse ? Leur demande-je en souriant. Je dois aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires et j'en profiterai pour vous faire visiter, leur dis-je

\- avec plaisir, me répondirent tout le monde en même temps

\- très bien préparer vous nous partons dans 20 minutes. Et laisser vos téléphones portables ici si vous les amener avec vous ils risquent d'exploser quand ils rentreront en contact avec l'air saturé de magie, leur dis-je

\- compris, dirent-ils en cœur

Puis chacun partis se préparer pour notre visite sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, 15 minutes plus tard tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon et attendait les instructions d'Hermione.

\- très bien dans cinq minutes le portoloin va s'activer et nous amener dans une ruelle sombre à côté du Chemin de Traverse à Londres, une fois arriver là-bas vous ne bougez pas, j'irai ensuite chercher les Volturi qui veulent également visiter le Chemin de Traverse, et une fois que je serai revenue là on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse mais éviter si vous le pouvez de parler ou alors parler le moins possible. Nous sommes en temps de guerre chez nous, les gens seront particulièrement nerveux, alors évitons de les stresser encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Edward tu vas devoir surveiller et veiller sur ma cousine trois plus que d'habitude, pour deux raisons : la première elle n'est pas un vampire ni une sorcière donc elle sera dans l'incapacité de se défendre face à des sorciers en cas d'attaque et la deuxième raison personne ne sait que j'ai une cousine et un oncle, donc heureusement pour moi, ils croiront qu'elle est seulement une amie à moi donc ils essayeront soit de l'attaquer pour la kidnapper pour pouvoir m'atteindre ou pour faire un échange, ou soit ils la tueront simplement pour me blesser, alors soit très vigilent Edward une fois qu'on sera là-bas s'il te plait, toi Jasper navré mais tu vas devoir reprendre tes anciens réflexes du temps où tu étais un major durant la Guerre de Sécession si tu veux espérer survivre lors de notre visite, leur dis-je

\- pas de problème Hermione, me dirent Edward et Jasper

\- nous ferons comme tu nous dis Hermione, me répondirent les autres

\- très bien touchez tous le portoloin, il va s'activer dans une minute et demie et surtout ne le lâcher pas avant que je vous le dise, leur dis-je

Le portoloin en question était un ancien clavier d'ordinateur cassé où il manquait plusieurs touches.

\- mettez seulement deux doigts pas la main entière, touchez le maintenant il va partir, leur explique-je

Ils mirent tous rapidement leurs deux doigts sur le clavier puis je sentis le mécanisme d'activation du portoloin se faire pour ensuite nous téléporter à Londres et j'entendis Bella, Esmée et Rosalie crier sous la surprise puis les deux dernières se mirent à rire. Et cinq minutes plus tard nous atterrîmes, les Cullen et Bella ayant lâché le portoloin une minute auparavant comme je le prévoyais dans la ruelle sombre.

\- attendez moi ici, je reviens, leur dis-je avant d'utilisé un autre portoloin pour m'amener en Italie, pour récupérer mes amis.

J'atterris deux minutes plus tard dans le hall, pour me retrouver face à la secrétaire.

 _\- bonjour pouvez vous me dire où sont Félix, Alec, Jane et Démétri ?_ Lui demandai-je en italien

 _\- ils sont encore dans la salle des trônes_ , me répondit-elle

 _\- très bien merci beaucoup_ , lui répondis-je avant de me diriger vers celle-ci

Puis je frappai à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de voir les trois rois assis sur leur trône.

\- Seigneurs Volturi, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, leur dis-je en faisant la révérence

\- c'est également un honneur pour nous de te rencontrer Hermione, me dirent-ils

\- où sont les garçons et Jane ? Demande-je

\- ils sont partis nous chercher des renseignements pour nous ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir, me dit Aro

\- je l'espère car notre portoloin partira dans trois minutes avec ou sans nous, lui dis-je

\- je vois, il n'attend pas, dit Caius

\- en effet il est programmé à l'avance pour partir à une heure précise, qu'il y est des personnes ou pas avec lui à la destination prévue, lui explique-je

\- à les voilà, me dit Aro une minute plus tard

Il tendit sa main vers eux et prit leur main à tour de rôle, une minute plus tard il avait fini

\- très bien vous pouvez y aller, dit Aro

\- enlevez vos colliers et laisser vos portables ici sinon ils vont exploser, dépêchez vous de toucher le portoloin, il part dans une minute, deux doigts suffisent, leur dis-je

\- très bien, me dirent-ils

Ils enlevèrent ensuite leur collier et laissèrent leur portable avant de toucher le portoloin celui s'activa d'ailleurs aussitôt qu'ils aient mis leurs doigts dessus et ils nous téléportèrent directement à Londres et je fus ravi de voir que les Cullen n'avaient pas bougé.

Très bien allons-y, leur dis-je

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour aller au chemin de Traverse.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Chemin de Traverse Partie 2

Chapitre 9 : Visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Partie 2.

PDV Hermione

Nous marchâmes alors vers le Chaudron Baveur et une fois arrivée devant l'entrée, je m'arrêta et me retourna pour m'adresser à mes amis

\- très bien mettez vos capuches messieurs et Jane on ne doit surtout pas voir votre visage, dis-je aux gardes Volturi, et quand à vous mettez vos lunettes de soleil, dis-je aux Cullen, et ne regardez personne je dis bien personne dans les yeux sinon vous êtes fichu, explique-je à tout le monde

\- pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils

\- nous sommes en guerre, et tout les moyens sont bons pour en apprendre sur nos ennemis et les destabiliser, leur dis-je, ils leurs suffisent qu'ils vous regardent dans les yeux pour lire dans vos pensées et tout savoir sur vous, alors s'il vous plait éviter de regarder les gens dans les yeux, leur dis-je en finisssant mon explication.

\- très bien, me dirent-ils

\- allons-y, dis-je une fois que les gardes eurent mit leur capuche et les Cullen leur lunette de soleil.

Puis nous entrâmes tous dans le Chaudron Baveur où le propriétaire Tom nous salua, je lui fis un rapide signe de tête avant de me diriger vers l'arrière du bar. Où j'attendis que tout le monde soit dans la même pièce avant de taper sur différentes briques avec ma baguette et je me recula légèrement en attendant que les briques s'écartent pour nous permettre de nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Deux minutes plus tard le passage s'ouvrit et je me retourna pour voir la réaction des autres ils avaient tous le regard émerveiller.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse ! Dis-je

Puis nous passâmes le passage qui reliait le Chaudron Baveur au Chemin de Traverse, où j'avança en étant sur mes gardes les autres me suivant nous vîmes quelques hiboux passer au-dessus de nos têtes et je les dirigea vers la banque Gringott's pour qu'ils puissent échanger leur monnaie contre la notre et j'en profita pour aller à mon coffre pour pouvoir retirer de l'argent pour faire mes courses.

Une fois tout cela fait je leur fit visiter le Chemin de Traverse en leur expliquant tout ce que vendait nos différents magasins et j'en profita également pour m'acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Démétri lui s'acheta quelques livres divers et variés, Félix lui préféra une épée très résistante à la force des vampires, Alec et Jane s'achetèrent une veste noir mais de matières différentes.

Alice et Rosalie s'achetèrent plusieurs vêtements, mon compagnon lui s'acheta plusieurs livres d'histoires, Carlisle lui en acheta sur la médecine, Esmée prit divers objets décoratifs, Emmett s'acheta un jeu d'échec version sorcier, et Edward prit une potion pour l'aider à mieux comprendre ma cousine. Tandis que celle-ci acheta quelques friandises sorcières pour les goûter.

Quand nous eûmes finit nos courses, je constata que la fin de la journée avait commencé depuis au moins une ou deux heures. Je préviens alors les autres qu'il était temps de rentrer et ils me suivirent tous, nous repassâmes par le passage reliant le Chemin de Traverse au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir nous diriger vers le Londres moldu, où nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'aller dans la ruelle sombre, où j'activa le portoloin pour ramener les gardes chez eux à Volterra.

Une fois arrivé sur place, je leur fit la bise en guise d'aurevoir avant que le portoloin ne s'active de nouveau pour me ramener à Londres où les Cullen et ma cousine m'attendaient, une fois proche d'eux je sortis le portoloin nous ramenant aux Etats-Unis que j'activa une fois certaine que tout le monde le touchait et il nous transporta jusqu'à Forks et nous fit atterir devant la maison des Cullen.

Où nous entrâmes tous pour nous reposer et nous détendre après cet après-midi chargé et rempli de tension, Bella appela Charlie pour lui signaler qu'elle dormirait ici étant donné qu'elle était exténuée puis elle partit dormir dans la chambre d'Edward et j'en fis de même sauf que moi bien sûr je dormis dans la chambre de Jasper jusqu'au lendemain.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Retour à Volterra

Chapitre 10 : Retour à Volterra

PDV Des gardes (qui ont accompagné Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse)

On venait de rentrer de notre sortie à Londres qui s'était merveilleusement bien passé, bien que l'on est senti la tension qu'il y avait lorsque qu'on étaient au Chemin de Traverse, les rues étaient presque déserte, Hermione nous avaient expliqué qu'avant que la guerre ne soit devenu officielle la rue du Chemin de Traverse était bondée et qu'il y avait toujours énormément de gens que ce soit dans les magasins ou dans les rues au point que parfois les gens se bousculaient ou s'égaraient en se retrouvant séparé.

Maintenant que la guerre avait repris les gens n'osaient plus beaucoup sortir de peur de se faire tuer. Les gens se cachaient ou quittaient même le pays en mettant le plus de distance possible entre l'Angleterre et leur destination.

Après qu'Hermione nous aient ramené à Volterra et nous aient déposé près de l'accueil nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du trône où nous frappâmes à la porte avant d'entrer puis nous nous inclinâmes devant nos rois avant de nous relever et d'attendre la permission de parler.

\- On vous écoute comment était-ce ? Demanda notre maître Caius

\- c'était bien maître, malgré que la tension là-bas soit tendue à cause de la guerre, répondit Jane

\- je vois, dit maître Caius

\- sinon en dehors de ça vous êtes vous amusés ou avez-vous acheté quelque chose ? Demanda notre maître Aro le sourire aux levres

\- oui maître Aro, moi j'ai acheté des livres divers et variés, dit Démétri

\- moi j'ai acheté une épée capable de résister à la force d'un vampire, dit Félix

\- et nous nous sommes acheté une veste noire mais de matière différente, dirent les jumeaux

\- quelle matière ? Demanda notre maître Caius curieux

\- moi celle d'un dragon, dit Jane

\- et moi celle d'un griffon, dit Alec

\- fascinant, dit maître Caius

\- en effet mais l'épée de Félix est tout aussi fascinante, dit notre maître Aro, Démétri les livres que tu as acheté ils sont à quels sujets ? Demanda t-il

\- l'un d'eux est sur toutes les créatures magiques qui existent dans le monde, un autre est sur l'histoire du monde sorcier anglais, un autre sur les différentes potions qui existent de partout sur terre, et un dernier sur l'histoire de Poudlard, répondit Démétri

\- qu'est-ce que c'est Poudlard ? Demanda maître Aro

\- c'est l'école de sorcellerie britannique, c'est dans cette école que va Hermione maître, dit Démétri

\- t'a t-elle dit à quoi elle ressemble ? Demanda maître Aro curieux

\- c'est un château de plusieurs étages avec des tours immenses, un très grand lac à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale ainsi qu'une grande forêt situé tout autour du château, répondit Démétri

\- cette école à l'air très jolie,dit maître Aro quand tu auras fini de lire tes livres pourras-tu me les passer s'il te plait je suis curieux de les lire, dit notre roi Aro

\- bien sûr maître se sera avec plaisir, dit Démétri

\- apportent les nous plutôt Démétri, dit maître Caius, tu n'es pas le seul à être curieux mon frère, dit notre maître à notre roi Aro

\- comme il vous plaira maître, dit Démétri

\- vous pouvez disposer messieurs et Jane, dit notre maître Caius

Nous nous inclinâmes en répondant "bien maître Caius" avant de sortir de la salle des trônes en fermant la porte, et nous partîmes tous ensuite dans différentes directions où nous nous occupâmes durant notre temps libre.


End file.
